


How to get Will and Nico together!

by Vexey1999



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Getting Together, Hazel knows what's up, Jason ships Solangelo, Jason's POV first chapter, M/M, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Multi, Percy is annoying again, Post-HoO, Song memes chapter titles, film references chapter titles, massive set-up, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexey1999/pseuds/Vexey1999
Summary: Jason hears Will's ramblings about how beautiful Nico is,and he can't stand it anymore! Together with Hazel, Percy and Piper, Jason tries to set them up...





	1. What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more...

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on Ao3...I'm really nervous for your judgement!  
> Please comment? One-shot or fanwork?

Jason POV

 

"Have you ever seen the depth of those beautiful eyes?", Will exclaimed for the tenth time in three days.  
I did my best not to slap my head. I already had a headache from banging my head against the wall this morning.  
".....-ose golden speckles, warm brown colour....Hey! Are you even listening?" Wil waved a hand before my face.

"Sorry, it's just that you keep telling me that you don't like him, but Nico's eyes are the only thing you ever talk about these days!", I groaned to him.  
"I am sorry, Jace, but Kayla needs my help. See you later!" With that, Will dashed off.

One hour later....

Percy came up to me, saying,"Hey Jace, did you ever notice Will practically eye-f*cking Nico whenever the kid is walking near the Apollo-cabin?"  
"Yup, totally! We have to get them together, but how are we going to pull that off?", I asked.  
"Don't you've got a Aphrodite-daughter for a girlfriend?", Perce grinned.

We immediately ran into Hazel, who whispered;"Meeting with Piper, in Percy's cabin, in five minutes!" She blazed off to Piper, and left us ( read, ME) really confused.

Turns out that Nico always gushed about Will when Hazel was around or IM him.  
"So, how are we going to set them up?, because they are totally crushing on each other.",I asked.

"Well, I have a plan, sweetie!", Piper announced....


	2. Ain't a chapter, sorry

I'm stuck with one of the worst writer's blocks in my life. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while.  
Also my school gives me tons of homework and it's messing me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first, so could y'all please leave some tips?
> 
> -Vexey


End file.
